


Still Friends

by Turbo_Nerd



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: But then hella lots of fluff, Direct dialog quotes, Don't Judge Me, F/M, First Time, I needed more cute natan, Lucifer is hella gentle, Really cute, SUCH FLUFF, Sharing sensations, Starts kinda sad ish, This was totally self indulgent, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbo_Nerd/pseuds/Turbo_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really went down after the "Still Friends" update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'll be brief. Obviously this is set during the "Still Friends" update. Sorry it took me so long to finish it. You may notice that some of the dialogue in the beginning is direct from the comic. But obviously after it veers off a bit, that is all my own. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think in the comments or drop me a kudos. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Nat* (go figure am I right?) For beta-ing this for me. You're the best!
> 
> *I feel like I should mention her name isn't Natalie, though.

    She stood in her room, tears streaming down her face. Why had she let him go? Why had she thought he'd stay? She was nothing to him. Just some lousy human. One of trillions. She was nothing.

    She stared angrily at the small toy perched on her beanbag where he used to sit. This wasn't fair. She wasn't supposed to get attached to him. She wasn't supposed to befriend the literal devil. So why had she? Why had she let herself believe that she was more than just some kid who had accidentally contracted him? Why had she let herself entertain the idea that maybe she was more than just an annoyance to him? He had only hurt her in the end. But that, too, was her fault, wasn't it? He was Satan. She should have expected this. All of this.

    She gripped at her hair, pulling it hard in frustration. "You're so... mean!" Falling to her knees, her tears turned to sobs. She let out an extremely frustrated noise, somewhere between a groan and a scream.

    "No shit." Her head shot up at the sound of the voice she knew all too well. "You know, you have the highest standards for the Devil, more so than anyone I've encountered." She turned around to face him, simultaneously glad that he hadn't truly left, but also livid that he'd made her think that he had. "I'm supposed to be bad, or did you forget?" At his snarky tone, all of her emotions filtered into rage.

    How dare he? How dare he make her think he left only to reappear and act like absolutely nothing was wrong? How dare he make her hurt so much? She didn't care if he was Satan. That wasn't okay. So she did the first thing that came to her mind: She kicked him in the balls as hard as she could.

    Obviously that was not a smart idea. She felt it more than he did, so it was pretty pointless. However, it had served its purpose of getting her rage out. She felt his hands on her as her world spun.

    "That hurt... still worth it." She groaned through the pain, wrapping her arms around him to bury her face in his shoulder. She cried into the crook of his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

    "Get off! You're getting boogers on me." His hands moved to push her away, but she knew he didn't really mean it. He could have thrown her off of him if he really wanted to. But he let her hold him.

    So in response, she just chuckled, "Suck it up." After a moment, she did pull away, but only slightly. Only enough to press their foreheads together, a hand resting on the curve of his jaw. Neither of them spoke for a moment, both just silently embracing each other. She didn't dare look at him for fear of crying again.

    "You didn't leave." She whispered it, not necessarily expecting a reaction, but just wanting to state it. She still wasn't entirely sure she wasn't imagining this. Why would he come back? Why would he stay? She was just another human, after all. One of many. She was entirely replaceable, and he probably would replace her if he could. She knew that she was just an annoyance to him.

    Even though she hadn't expected a response, she was pleased to hear the small "...No," that he whispered. She let out a sigh of relief; the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

    "Should I even ask?"

    "I'd prefer you didn't."

    For once, she didn't argue with him. She just dropped it like he wanted. He had stayed, and that's what mattered. She didn't dare push her luck just yet. Her grip on his shoulder tightened a bit.

    "Okay... Still friends?" Now she knew she was pushing it, but she needed the affirmation. Even so, she braced herself for the blow of rejection. The 'We've never been friends' or the 'No, you're just the annoying human I'm stuck with for now'.

    She did not, however, brace herself for the soft whispered, "...Yeah," that seemed to come out sounding almost strangled. She pressed herself back against him, hugging him tightly. She could never express how much that simple yeah had meant to her. It was crazy to think of Satan as a friend, but if she was being honest with herself, he was the best friend she'd ever had. She hadn't been lying when she'd said she'd die for him. He was her best friend. She cared about him much more than she'd ever be willing to admit.

    Shaky hands came up around her, pulling her even closer to him. She pulled her head back in shock, staring at him. He'd rarely hugged her, and even when he had, this just seemed different from those. He'd actually initiated this one without her having to ask him to.

    "Wha-?"

    "Don't. Don't ask. Don't make me fucking say it."

    "I really don't understand what you're-"

    "Of course you fucking don't," His words came out as a growl. "I don't fucking understand it, so how could you? I fucking hate you! I wanted to leave so much. I was going to. When you said I could just go, no strings attached, I was totally ready to just hightail it the fuck outta here and never look back! I was just gonna go, leave all this shit behind me, and get the fuck out of Dodge. But I couldn't. I fucking couldn't. I tried. I tried so fucking hard to leave you, but I just... couldn't. I don't fucking get it! You're just a human who contracted me. Accidentally, at that. You aren't... You were never supposed to matter."

    Tears had sprung into her eyes again as he spoke, her world spinning. Did he realize the implications of what he had just said? Did he know what they sounded like? She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push the tears back. "You stayed... I don't care why you did it..." She sniffled a bit as the tears finally subsided. "You stayed and you're here and that's all that matters to me."

    He was a bit taken aback to say the least. Why the fuck did she care so much if he stayed? It wasn't like she used him to actually accomplish anything. She didn't need him. She had a life, and other friends, and all that. So why was she so fucking happy that he hadn't left? Now it was his turn to be confused. "Why do you care so much if I stay or go?"

    She didn't have an answer for that. Not one that she could verbalize anyway. So instead of answering, she threw a question back at him, "Why do you think you couldn't leave?"

    He stared at her, eyes narrowing in disbelief. He didn't know what to say to that. Why hadn't he been able to go? No, it wasn't as much of a question as he wished it was. He knew exactly why he couldn't leave her.

    One of his hands traveled up from her back to the back of her neck, pulling her to him as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She seemed to freeze for a moment, and he was about to pull away when suddenly it was as if a switch was flipped in her. She pulled at him, trying to drag him closer, deepening the kiss as she returned it full force.

    She couldn't believe what was happening. Satan was kissing her. He was honestly kissing her. Was this his reply to her question, or was this just a way to get her to shut up? She refused to think on that because at this point in time, she couldn't have possibly cared less. He was kissing her. She pressed against him as much as she could, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

    His hand which was on the back of her neck trailed back to her lower back, and even further. Both hands splayed on her thighs, he lifted her, wrapping her legs around him. He pressed her against the wall, never once breaking the kiss.

    She let out a small yelp of surprise when she was lifted, but it quickly turned into a groan of approval when she felt her back hit the wall. She had no idea what she was doing. This was entirely unfamiliar territory, but she definitely did not want to stop.

    He finally broke the kiss, but only to trail kisses and nibbles down her throat. Her gasp was enough to drive him on, and he continued to leave blazing trails across her skin.

    With the slight change of his position, she moved her arms, wrapping her hands around his horns rather than his shoulders.

    He groaned loudly and rolled his hips against hers, biting down a bit harder this time. Shit, that felt good. He'd had his horns touched before, but they'd never felt like that. He was definitely okay with her holding onto them.

    She noticed the change and squeezed the horns a bit more. She was rewarded with another loud groan, and him pressing his whole body flush against hers.

    "Nggg... Natalie..."

    "Lucifer..." She gasped at the sound of her name.

    That was the last straw for him. If he'd been able to hold back before, he absolutely wasn't now. He pulled her away from the wall, instead pressing her down onto the bed. "Natalie..." He sucked a large red mark into the crook of her neck. She moaned involuntarily, her hands moving back down to claw at his back. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

    "I... I think I do. I never thought... I mean, I've wanted this for..." She shook her head, words not coming easily to her. She had realized a while ago that she'd fallen for him. But he was literally Satan. She figured he couldn't ever feel the same. So she'd tried to ignore it, but it had only gotten stronger. She'd never in a million years thought that maybe he saw her in the same light.

    His hands slid up her thighs, slipping under her shirt and caressing her sides. She felt so good under him, and he wanted more. So much more. "If you want me to stop, order me to do so now. I'm not sure that I'll have the self restraint if we continue. Nat... I want you so fucking badly."

    Her eyes widened a bit, and a hand came up to rest on his cheek. "I want this. I'm not going to stop you. I've wanted this for a while. I want you, Lucifer."

    He moaned at those words, pressing his growing length against her again through their clothing. His hands suddenly got more daring and traveled up even farther to cup her breasts. She was not big, but she wasn't small either. They fit nicely in his hand, and he squeezed them.

    She was definitely blushing right now. She could feel her face heating up as he lifted her shirt off of her. She instinctively brought her arms across her chest to cover herself. He frowned slightly.

    "There's no need to hide from me."

    "I'm not... well, I am, but it's not... I mean..." She sighed, knowing he'd make fun of her for it when she told him. "I've never done this with anyone before. I've never even gotten this far. I've... never really wanted to."

    His eyes went wide as what she was saying registered in his head. "You're a virgin?" Shit. He hadn't thought about that. He'd figured, but never actually /thought/ about it. "I'll do my best not to hurt you. I promise." He shot her a crooked smirk. "Besides, we're still connected. I'll be hurting myself, too, if I do anything wrong."

    That did make her feel a bit better. She had forgotten that they could feel what the other felt. "Do we need condoms or something?"

    "Fuck. I wasn't even thinking. Yes, we need them. No need to recreate the Nephilim problem." Even he didn't want those things to come back around. They were awful enough the first time.

    "It's fine. Max buys me condoms whenever he comes home to visit. He says he doesn't want me having sex, but if I do he wants me to be safe about it. It's pretty nice, considering my dad never even gave me the talk. He just pretended like it didn't exist."

    "Where are they? Where do you keep the condoms?"

    "Oh, they're in the drawer in my table. Max said that was the best place for them."

    "For once, I'm thankful for your brother." He reached over and opened the drawer, rifling around until he found what he was looking for. He tore one packet off of the strip and set it aside. "Now for the fun part."

    Natalie had no idea what to expect. Yeah, she'd seen love scenes in movies, but didn't everyone always say that real life was never anything like that? Besides, this was literally Satan, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

    He slid her pants off of her, kissing her abdomen and her hips as his hands slid over her thighs. He kissed back up to her chest, along her collarbone, nipping gently at her neck again as he reached behind her and undid her bra swiftly. He was surprised when she took it off herself. She tossed it off to the side, but didn't look at him. He knew she was still nervous, and he didn't blame her. First times were tough enough as they are, but here she was literally about to fuck the devil himself. He sighed, leaning down to kiss her gently. She reciprocated immediately, looping her arms back around his neck. His hands, splayed on her hips, worked their way up to cup her breasts. He squeezed them and teased them as he continued to kiss her.

    A whine left her throat at the new sensations she was experiencing. Nobody had ever played with her boobs before, and she had to admit, it felt kind of weird. Not bad. Not bad at all. Just different. When he broke the kiss, she lost herself to the feel of his lips on her skin again. That is, until his mouth found one of her nipples and she gasped. He rolled her nipple between his teeth as he sucked, still massaging the other one with his hand. After a few moments, he switched sides, kissing his whole way over. He was being extremely gentle with her, and she couldn’t have been more grateful.

    He smiled as he felt her starting to relax under him, and he continued to try his best to please her. He let his free hand travel down her side to her core, rubbing her gently through her panties. She let out a small moan at yet another new feeling. All of this was so new to her, but it all felt so good, and she was glad that it was him she was sharing this experience with.

    Slipping his hand into her underpants, he could feel her starting to get wet down there, and he was glad that she was enjoying this. He knew he was. When he pressed a finger against her clit to tease her, they both let out a sharp gasp.

    He stared down at her with wide eyes as realization hit him. “I… I felt that.” He knew he’d be able to feel her pain if there was any, but he’d forgotten completely about pleasure. He hadn’t expected it to be so intense, either. What she felt as excruciating pain was just a minor annoyance to him, so he hadn’t expected her pleasure to hit him so hard. But he now had even more reason to make her feel good.

    He scooted down the bed a bit, tugging her underwear down and off of her completely, leaving her entirely exposed beneath him. It was one hell of a sight to see. She was beautiful. He shot her a wry smirk before leaning down and dragging his tongue up the length of her slit, pressing ever so slightly between her lips and circling her clit teasingly.

She gasped, a low moan dragging out of her as she arched her back. He moaned both at the feeling of pleasure rippling through him, as well as the knowledge that he was making her feel so good, and simply finally being able to be with her. He couldn't say when he'd grown to love her, and he would never admit when it had happened even if he could pinpoint a moment.

He continued to please her with his tongue, plunging deeper each time. And each time she shuddered with pleasure, a shiver ran through him as well.

Her moans were flowing freely now, and she was writhing under his touch. He definitely knew what he was doing and she blushed as she remembered just how inexperienced she was. She was getting terribly wet, her pleasure climbing quickly. He felt it, too, and seemed to increase his technique.

She arched far off the bed as she felt wave after wave of pleasure crash over her as it finally mounted and she climaxed hard. He pulled away, licking his lips and watching her as she panted, coming down from it all. He was panting, too, his untouched erection straining.

She reached out to him, pulling his robes off of him unceremoniously. He was yet again surprised by her forwardness as she shifted, leaning to kiss down his chest and abdomen to his now exposed member. It was quite impressive in size, not that she had expected anything less. He watched her as she tentatively reached her tongue out to lick him from base to tip.

He shuddered at the feeling of her tongue, and had to hold himself back from grabbing her by the hair and plunging into her mouth. He had to let her do this at her pace.

Gathering a bit of confidence, she licked him again, swirling her head around the tip. She looked up at him as she took the tip into her mouth, and he had to close his eyes because that sight was too much. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about this. Or imagined it. But fantasy and reality are two very different things, and damn was reality much, much hotter. Even though he couldn’t look into her eyes without risking blowing his load down her throat, he ran a hand through her hair encouragingly. She took that as permission to continue, and worked on taking him deeper, bobbing her head and doing all she could to take him in without gagging. She knew she wouldn’t be able to take it all, so she brought her hand up to stroke what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. He groaned as he tried to control himself enough not to buck into her mouth.

She kept going like that for a while, using her tongue to try to please him more. She found her own pleasure growing again, and she moaned around him. That served to shoot pleasure through both of them, and she did it again. And again.

He was unable to control himself at that point, and gently pulled her off of him before he got too far. He laid her back down and pressed himself on top of her, kissing her neck and collarbone. She shivered and arched into him, wrapping her arms around him to press her hands against his back and hold him close. One of his hands trailed down her side, over her hip, and around her thigh to her core. He gently teased her entrance with his finger, not quite pushing inside. She moaned and pressed against him, silently begging for more. She was insanely aroused right now, nervous though she was. But she trusted him. An odd thing, to trust the devil not to hurt you, but she knew that he wouldn’t.

He pressed his one finger into her gently, as if in a trance set on by her warmth. She was definitely feeling it, and he was, too. There was no hiding the pleasure from either of them. She rocked her hips against him even more, and he moaned at how open and trusting she was. She truly did trust him completely. He pressed a second finger into her, curling them slightly for increased pleasure. Because he could feel the effects of everything he was doing to her, he was more aroused than he ever had been before, rock hard and dripping, nearly aching with need.

“Please… Lucifer, I want you. I need you.”

Her whimpered beg was enough to drive him absolutely mad. He pulled his fingers out of her, growling low. He ripped open the condom packet and rolled it onto himself, settling between her legs and positioning himself at her entrance. He saw her brace for pain and brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

“Don’t make that face when you’re with me. You should enjoy every moment of this,” He saw her relax a bit and pushed inside her in one swift motion. She was suddenly hit with the feeling of being extremely filled and although it was different and odd, it wasn’t at all a bad or painful feeling. She looked up at him in awe.

“Isn’t losing your virginity supposed to hurt?”

He shook his head. “Nat, sex is never supposed to hurt. Even I’m not that evil. Most guys just don’t know what they’re doing.”

She was still in awe, but she squirmed a bit, moving her hips, still not entirely used to the feeling of him inside her. He responded by pulling out a bit and pushing back in. She gasped and he smirked, setting a gentle pace. Every thrust elicited the most beautiful sounds from her, and those only spurred him on even more. He was feeling more pleasure than he’d ever thought possible, her pleasure doubling his.

He picked up his pace a bit, leaning down to kiss and suck at her neck as she raked her nails down his back. She had never known something could feel so good, and she never wanted it to end. She arched and rocked into him, doing her best to reciprocate even from the angle she was at. He genuinely smiled at that, knowing that she wanted this so badly. He flipped their positions expertly, so that she could ride him.

She blushed at the change, but continued rocking on him, gasping at how from this angle he could go even deeper. She could feel him pushing against her deepest parts as she rode him, and he gripped at her hips, moaning at the sensation.

He knew he wouldn’t last. It was odd, a bittersweet feeling. He knew it was going to end, but he was enjoying it too much to slow down. He’d never been pulled to the edge this quickly, and he knew it was all because it was her. He lifted his hands to play with her breasts again, leaning up to suck on them. She accommodated by leaning down and resting her hands on the mattress, gripping the sheets in pleasure. The new angle had him hitting her in the most absolutely perfect way and she could no longer contain her moans. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was glad that her dad was out, but she was far too preoccupied to actually think much at the moment. Her mind was a haze of pleasure and joy, the magnitude of which she’d never felt before.

“Natalie… I’m so close… You’re absolutely amazing.”

Lucifer didn’t usually bother with niceties during sex. He generally was only in it for the pure carnal pleasure, and he’d just pound his partner into the mattress, not uttering more than a few grunts. But she was different. Oh, she was different. He wanted her to enjoy this just as much, if not more, than he did. He wanted her to never regret this experience, and to remember it fondly. He knew he’d never forget. This was definitely going to be ingrained in his memory banks.

“Oh, Lucifer… Oh my Go-” He cut her off with a powerful thrust up, and her words turned into shrieks of pleasure. He didn’t want to hear that name while he was with her. She shouldn’t be thinking of anyone or anything but him right now.

Because of his new rougher pace, she was flying toward the peak of pleasure and she knew there was no stopping it. She didn’t want it to end so soon, but she could only hope that maybe there’d be more times like this. Maybe this wasn’t just a one-time thing. She truly hoped that it wasn’t just a one time thing. She never wanted to be with anyone else like this. Even if she was, she doubted she’d ever feel this good.

“Oh! Oh Lucif- Fuck!”

His eyes went wide at the curse word. She didn’t use those often. It filled him with a sense of pride to know that he had her so far gone, she was swearing. It almost made him feel like he was corrupting her. That wasn’t what this was about at all, but it was still nice. He was Satan, after all. Stealing innocence and corrupting humans was kind of in his nature.

“Nat… Nat I’m so close. I wanna make you cum one more time before I finish… Cum for me, Natalie.”

She threw her head back and let out a loud moan at his words. It didn’t take much more than that for her orgasm to wash over her. She cried out his name as she rode out the waves of intense pleasure crashing over her.

The feeling of her convulsing around him and the sound of his name on her lips was everything he needed and more as he was thrown over the edge as well. He slammed into her one last time, emptying himself completely into the condom. “Natalie!” His grip on her hips tightened for a moment before he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down into a crushing kiss as he came down.

They were both panting when they broke the kiss and she rolled off of him. He took the condom off and tied it, tossing it into her waste basket. He climbed back into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. He kissed her hair, knowing that even though they had finished, he didn’t want the moment to end. She gladly cuddled up against him, resting her head on his chest and twining their legs together. She sighed, tired and happy. She was glad that she could be in his arms.

It was probably weird, but she honestly felt safest in his embrace. Yeah, definitely weird finding comfort and safety in the arms of the devil himself. But she couldn’t help it. She looked up at him, slight hesitation in her eyes.

“Lucifer… I…” She took a deep breath, knowing she had to say it. It was now or never. “I love you.”

He looked down at her, and sighed. He was Satan. He wasn’t supposed to love. Especially not a human. But he just couldn’t deny it any longer. This girl had wormed her way into his long closed off heart. His arms around her tightened as he held her closer. “I love you, too, Natalie.”

She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and snuggled up more on his chest. She smiled, relaxing in his arms, and felt herself drifting off into sleep. He stayed with her that night, content to just share her warmth and be in her presence, even as she slept. He idly kissed her hair and rubbed her back, smiling despite himself. She really was something else. He closed his own eyes after a while, relaxing and getting as close to sleep as was possible for him. He was actually glad she’d accidentally summoned him. He wouldn’t trade her for the world.


End file.
